


Phonication

by earlyasphalt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlyasphalt/pseuds/earlyasphalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve had phone sex before, mostly when the two of them were drunk. Tyler has been asking him if he’d maybe want to try it sober for a while now, casually and with no pressure in his requests. Jamie wants to. He really, really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phonication

Jamie can see his phone ringing. It’s on silent, but the screen is lighting up his bedroom from where it lies on his chest. He put it there when he got into bed in an attempt not to fiddle around with it.

He steels himself a little. Reaches down to check the screen; out of habit mostly, he knows exactly who it is calling him. It’s just past midnight, and he’s been expecting the call for hours.

“Jamie,” Tyler sounds breathless already. 

“Hey, Ty.”

He can hear Tyler shuffle around - is he in bed? Jamie thinks he should ask. He’s not entirely sure what to say. He knows why Tyler’s calling. He’s been looking forward to it all day.

“I’m in bed, Jamie. Hi.” Can Tyler read his mind? He hopes not.

“Oh, do you…still want to…y’know?”

Tyler laughs, “Do I still want to make you come? Jamie, c’mon.” The words make make Jamie’s dick, half hard in his boxers in spite of himself, twitch. “Of course I do. Do you still want to do this? We don’t have to.”

“Yeah, I do. I’m just a little nervous, I guess.”

“Why?”

Nervous because I don’t really know if I can tell you what I want from you, Jamie thinks. In case I say the wrong thing. But he can’t tell Ty that, he’ll just laugh at him.

They’ve had phone sex before, mostly when the two of them were drunk. Tyler has been asking him if he’d maybe want to try it sober for a while now, casually and with no pressure in his requests. Jamie wants to. He really, really does. Throughout the day, his brain has been skipping back constantly to remind him that he gets to hear Tyler come tonight, and he wants to. He loves making him feel good. But there’s always that residual anxiety in everything he does.

Jamie thinks for a second before answering as honestly as he can bring himself to, “I don’t really know.”

He can hear Tyler smiling, “Babe, come on. You can tell me, it’s fine.”

Seriously. Can Tyler read his mind? “I don’t know. I don’t know what to say to you. I don’t know if I’m…I don’t know if I can say the right things.”

“Babe, you’ll do just fine,” Tyler always knows what to say. Jamie trusts him more than anyone else. “You’ve never had a problem when I’m in the room with you. Just tell me if you want to stop, ok? It’s not a big deal. I’m only into this if you are.”

Jamie feels better, even with the anxiety still in his chest, “Yeah?”  “Yeah babe,” Jamie can hear him smiling again, “Of course. If you don’t want to talk, I can do it. You just listen. But tell me if you don’t want to keep going, yeah?”

That sounds good, he thinks. That sounds like something he can do. “Yeah, Ty. Thanks.”

“Anything for you.”

There’s a silence between the two of him, Not uncomfortable, but weighted. Jamie can feel the expectation on him to say something. Anything at all.

Tyler gets there first: “I’m glad you want to, Jamie. I’ve been looking forward to this all day. Thinking about getting my hands on you.”

“Yeah?” Jamie breathes.

“Yeah. Fuck, yeah.” Tyler’s voice rises a little. Jamie thinks maybe it’s because he’s touching himself, he hopes so. “Want to tell me what you’re thinking about, babe?”

Jamie is mostly thinking about how much he wants Tyler. He always wants him, but he wants Ty even more now that he’s not here beside him. The feeling is usually a low thrum within him, but now it’s a buzzing that’s coursing through his entire body. He wants Tyler to push him to his knees and get him hard with his mouth. He wants Tyler to fuck him, with his hands on Jamie’s hips, pulling him further onto his dick. He wants anything Tyler will give him.

But Jamie can’t say that. That’s too much.

“You go first,” he says instead.

Tyler hums gently. “Your mouth, babe. Want your mouth.”

Jamie thinks about the last time they were together, just before Tyler left for Brampton a few weeks back. Ty came home to his apartment to find Jamie on his knees in the hallway, eager and waiting for him. He blew Tyler up against the front door of his apartment, holding down his hips with his broad forearm while Tyler gasped and bucked up into his mouth until he came. Jamie thinks about that more than he’d ever let Tyler know.

The thoughts - all of them, of Tyler, his cock heavy in Jamie’s mouth, his come on Jamie’s tongue all bitter and salty, Tyler - fuel the fire pooling in Jamie’s groin. He wants Ty so fucking bad right now. Jamie pushes his hand down his stomach, dragging his nails lightly down his abdomen towards his straining cock. He thinks about Tyler’s stomach, the rivets of his muscles, his stupid goddamn 0% body fat. His abdomen doesn’t feel like Ty’s; it’s not tight enough, not muscular enough. Fuck, he wishes it was Tyler’s hand touching him. Wishes his hand was on Tyler. Wishes he wasn't alone in his stupid fucking apartment while Tyler was back home…

“Jamie? You still with me?” Tyler interrupts his train of thought; his tone uncertain.

“Yeah.”

“You’re so quiet, babe. Can I hear you? You always sound fucking amazing, I want to hear you.”

Jamie hadn't even realised he was biting his lip until then. He slides his hand - finally - under the elastic of his boxers and gives his cock a cursory pump. Inadvertently, he groans, low and breathy.

“Fuck, babe.” Tyler responds in kind. Faintly, Jamie can hear the slick sounds of Tyler’s hand moving. He wants to tell him to be louder. He’s going to tell him to be louder. He’s gonna do it.

“Ty…can you…” Jamie stutters the words out behind a lungful of breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, listening to Tyler pant and hum on the other end of the line, “…can you be…louder?”

“Louder?”

Jamie thinks for a second about the noise, he wonders what Tyler’s doing. Where are his hands? In his head, Tyler is laid out on his back, legs bent and parted. One hand working his dick while the other slowly scissors his hole. He’s seen him lie like that so many times, but it never gets old.

“Yeah,” he says, acutely aware of how low his voice has gone, “I…want to hear you jerk off.”

Jamie’s honesty earns a rumbling groan from Tyler in his ear. “Yeah babe, anything you want.” There’s a sound of movement, and the click of Tyler’s cell going onto loudspeaker. The slick, wet noise of Tyler’s hand moving on his dick is so much louder and obscene. Jamie loves it.

No-one says anything for what feels like hours after that; the dead air filled with the sounds of Tyler jerking off, groaning and gasping lightly into the empty room. Jamie can hear himself doing the same. He feels less embarrassed now; he’s glad of it.

Tyler gasps suddenly, and it catches Jamie off guard. “Sorry,” he moans, “I thought about you fucking me.”

“Tell me about it,” Jamie replies before his fear can stop him.

“Thinking about getting on my knees for you.” The slick sounds get faster as Tyler speaks. “Thinking about you putting your hand in the middle of my back, pushing me down. Want you inside me, pull my hips down onto your cock. Fuck, Jamie, I want you to fuck me, I want to feel you, God.”

“Yeah Ty,” Jamie says, speeding up to match Tyler, “want you so bad. Want you on my cock.”

Tyler groans obscenely, “Next time I see you, you’re gonna fuck me.”

Jamie feels bold now, egged on by the breathless moans Tyler is gasping out after each sentence. He doesn’t want to be passive right now, he needs Tyler to know how much he wants him. He groans, “Want me to eat your ass before I fuck you? Get you ready with…with my mouth, Ty? Before I fuck you?”

He’s not sure where that came from; it doesn’t feel like something he’d ever say. It’s too confident for Jamie. But the long, drawn out moan it elicits from Tyler is enough to let him know he said the right thing. He hears Ty start jerking himself off faster.

“Oh God, Jamie. I’m not…I’m not gonna last if you keep talking like that, babe.” Tyler huffs a little laugh, just as breathless as his moans.

“You want me to though, yeah?” Jamie isn’t thinking about what he’s saying any more, he’s just describing the picture he has in his head of Tyler on his knees in front of him, his ass spread out and inviting. “Open you up with my fingers, Ty, want to fuck you with my tongue. Get you so wet before I fuck you.”

“Babe, babe,” Tyler’s hand is moving faster; Jamie squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about what he must look like, splayed out on his bed, head thrown back and mouth hanging open while he gets himself off. “I’m gonna come, Jamie, keep going, make me come.”

His words send a spark down Jamie’s spine. He’s close too, so much closer now knowing Tyler’s going to come. He can hear Ty, gasping desperately on the end of the line, and he’s hit with the sudden realisation that he has no idea what to say.

“What do you want, Ty?” he says, trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

Tyler laughs lightly in response; there’s nothing in the laugh, no malice or mocking behind it. “Want you. Want to ride you.”  The thought of Tyler on top of him, sinking down onto his cock and fucking himself is almost too much. He thinks of the way Tyler always looks on top of him, sweaty and wracked with pleasure. He thinks of how his hands feel running up Tyler’s strong thighs, up his chest, down to his hips and his ass. It’s way too much, and Jamie needs it right now.

He takes a breath, deeper than he’d expected, and lets himself blurt out, “You want to fuck yourself on my cock, Ty? Want me to come in your ass while you ride me? I’ll…” He stops; swallows, but he’s close to coming, and everything feels so urgent, like he needs it - he needs to make Tyler come. He’s making loud, drawn out “ah”s on the end of the line, the sound of his hand on his cock has blurred into one quick, loud noise over everything else. It’s so fucking stupidly hot, knowing he’s making Tyler feel like this from thousands of miles away.

Jamie knows he’s been quiet for too long when he can hear Tyler chant a string of words: “Yeah…Jamie…please…ah…”

“Fuck, I’m gonna…I want you to come for me, with my cock buried deep in your ass, I-“

Tyler comes with a shout, Jamie’s name on his lips in a litany of gasps and vulgarities. He sees it in his mind’s eye: Tyler’s back arching off the bed as his eyes screw shut, and the streams of come splattering his chest.

That’s all Jamie needs. He comes hard just as Tyler did in his sordid mental picture; his back arches, his eyes slam shut, and he comes, thinking of Tyler spread out on his bed all for him, chanting his name over and over until he can’t speak any more.

He’s a mess when his breathing evens out and he opens his eyes to the darkness around him. Jamie gropes around on the nightstand beside him for a tissue to clean himself off, saying nothing.

“Babe? You ok?” Tyler’s out of breath, and Jamie can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, Ty.” 

“You were amazing, Jamie. So fucking hot. You did so well.”

Jamie shrugs, “I just said stuff I thought you’d like.”

“I loved it, babe. You were so great. You didn’t feel nervous or anything, right?”

He thinks for a second; he did, but that was his hang-up. “Yeah, I guess. But I just…didn’t want to mess it up for you. I wanted to, y’know.”

“You just wanted to get me off?” Tyler laughs.

It makes Jamie grin, “Yeah, that’s it.”

Tyler hums happily, “Well you did great. You want to do it again, maybe?”

“Yeah, I think I could do that. Might need you to do the talking though, I used up all my good lines there.”

They talk for a while, about nothing mostly. Small talk that exists to fill the dead air while they bask in the glow of their orgasms. It takes Jamie yawning before Tyler says, “We should get some sleep, eh?”

Jamie hums in agreement. He’s too tired to form a real sentence.

“G’night, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too, Ty.”

The line goes dead. Jamie falls asleep almost immediately, smiling.


End file.
